The Crimson Eyed Butler
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: Mikan wakes up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. "Three questions. Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Where is Tamamori? DID YOU KILL HIM?" "Ojou-sama, that's 4 questions."
1. Chapter 1

Handling a knife in my hand and a fork in another. Pancakes with tangerine honey. There could be nothing else more right than having a delicious breakfast while listening to the birds chirping away. But… HE just had to stand behind me. God knows what he's up to.

"Uhhh… Hyuuga-san… you can sit down and have some breakfast too, you know?" I turned my head to the back and looked at the said person. He opened his eyes slightly and stared at directly at me in the eyes.

Those deep crimson eyes… Black raven hair, well toned body… Even if I didn't want to admit. He was just too… gorgeous.

Honestly, I can't figure out what that my father and mother are thinking about, their daughter is after all, a growing lady with raging hormones.

"Ojou-sama, I don't think staring at me will fill you up for breakfast."

"Ah. Gomen…" I blushed a deep red.

"Hn."

I picked up my cutlery and started cutting away at my yummy pancake again. Oh another thing, he cooks… too well for his age. But if I think about it, maybe it is time for Tamamori to get some rest… he's probably too old for this job already…

_Clink._

I looked down at my plate, shining back empty at me. I had finished my pancakes, without noticing.

"Pan—cake." I stared at the plate with puppy eyes, sadly, I was caught in this unglamorous picture by him.

"Ojou-sama would you mind if I clear the plate, you do have school today."

"School?" I blinked at him.

"Yes ojou-sama, school."

"EH?" I jumped out of my seat and held him by his collar. "Hyuuga-san, tell me it's Sunday."

"Sigh… ojou-sama, haven't I hinted to you this morning when I TRIED to wake you up?"

"This morning?"

* * *

><p><em>This morning…<em>

"_Ringggggg!" the most dreaded sound of the morning rang by my ear._

"_Just a few more minutes…" I rolled over to the other side of the bed._

"_You can tell that to the principal, ojou-sama, but not me." _

_My eyes snapped open when I heard the foreign voice. A pair of crimson red eyes stared back at me._

"_Who are you?"I snatched my pillow, ready to throw it._

"_Ojou-sama, would you mind hearing me…"_

"_Tamamori! Tamamori!"_

"_Ojou-sama, would you please calm…"_

"_Wait."I calmed down and held my hand in front of him._

"_Three questions. Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Where is Tamamori? DID YOU KILL HIM?"_

"_Ojou-sama, that's 4 questions."_

_Ok Mikan. Calm down. _

"_Whatever, answer them."_

"_Number one, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, your new butler."_

"_Nani? What about Tamamori?"_

"_I'm getting to that point, ojou-sama, would you mind not interrupting me."_

"_H-hai…" _

"_Number 2 and 3, I'm here, because that old geezer is getting too old and I'm here to replace that old thing."_

"_W-Wh- Sorry…" I shut up when his lips curled into a frown._

"_Number 4, I did not kill Tamamori."_

"_Oh… sorry for calling you a… murderer."_

"_Hn."_

_He's kinda cold… isn't he…_

"_Ojou-sama, stop daydreaming, it's time for breakfast."_

_My eyes sparkled at that word. Food makes my world go round after all~ I got down the bed with renewed delight until…_

"_Polka-dots."_

"_Eh? Hyuuga-san what did you say?"_

"_Ojou-sama, as the heiress of the Sakura family, I can't believe, you actually wear such childish…undergarment."_

_I stopped scrambling out of bed and looked at my current position in the mirror. _

"_Kyaaaaa!" I arranged my nightgown immediately and hung my head in embarrassment. Oh dear, for my butler, to see this… And he's not Tamamori!_

_I stole a glance at him under my bangs. And guess what, he was smirking. What a pervert._

"_Ojou-sama, you can't cry over split milk, breakfast is waiting."_

_I got out of bed as lady-like as I could and walked behind him quietly._

_Judging his height and his pervetic attitude, he can't be any older than me… can he? And he's rather handsome for a butler, isn't he. _

_After walking by a few corridors and climbing a few flights of stairs, we reached the dining hall._

_Sitting down eagerly on the chair, Hyuuga-san brought breakfast to me. And what laid in front of me was what I'd call, HEAVEN._

_PANCAKES WITH TANGERINE HONEY._

* * *

><p><em>Back to reality…<em>

"Oh… haha sou… ka?" My eyes widened as I continued to clutch onto his collar and realisation dawned upon me.

"Hyuuga-san." I said, still clutching onto his collar. "The car!" I realeased him and charged towards the room to get changed.

"Hn." Was all I heard before I slammed the door behind me.

I'm so dead for Jin-jin's class. I've yet to touch a single math question of the math worksheet he gave us last Friday! But for now, let's just focus on getting to school on time.

When I reached the main gate, Hyuuga-san was already waiting for me at the side with the car. Dressed in the same bloody uniform.

"Hyuuga-san, you attending the school as well?"

"Hn." He was definitely a 'mute' compared to Tamamori-san. If it was Tamamori-san… pfft, he's too old to attend high school.

All of a sudden, Hyuuga-san leaned close to me. Too close that I can even smell the cologne he was wearing.

"H-hai?" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Your bow's crooked." He whispered in my ear.

My back stiffened as he skillfully untied my bow and tied it back beautifully.

"A-arigatou…" I was so flustered I didn't know what to do anymore.

To my surprise, he acted like nothing ever happened and opened the car door for me. I entered the car and closed it carefully.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, you're the same age as me… right?"

Silence.

"Hn."

"Ah… okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to school was rather awkward; it was pretty silent throughout the whole thing anyway. I tried to start a conversation with Hyuuga-san, but everytime I said something, he would just reply me with a 'Hn.' what's so nice about that word anyway.

"Ojou-sama, we have reached school."

"Ah. Arigatou Hyuuga-san." I muttered as I stepped out of the car.

"I will be parking this car, so please, make your way to class first." He wound up the windows as soon as he finished talking and sped away to the school's carpark.

He might not seem to speak much, but when it comes down to business, he can speak quite a bit actually. I walked on aimlessly into the school grounds. I really don't get him. Climbing up the stairs to my classroom, I kept turning back to see if he was coming. No one. I guess it's a pretty long way here from the carpark. Letting out another huge sigh, I climbed on. Honestly, I, Mikan Sakura, never thought, it would come to a day when I have to worry about this. Guy troubles. Mum had said about guys being complicated creatures, but Tamamori-san and I really got along well.

Every morning, he would greet me with a smile, every afternoon, he would bring me his home made bento and every night he would stay by my side till I fell asleep. I really miss him, Tamamori, I wonder what happened to him.

"Ojou-sama. You're walking like a snail, did you know that."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hyuuga-san?"

He smirked. "Ojou-sama, how long have you been standing on that step."

"Huh?" I looked at where I was standing. I was on the exact step 3 minutes ago!

"O-oh, sorry!" I apologized as I turned around to walk on. And being the clumsy me, I never thought that I would trip over the step in front of me.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed as I fell. I never thought I would die of head concussion. I always thought I would die a more dramatic death, like cancer, or blocking a bullet for my loved one, but not from falling off a flight of stairs! I embraced myself for that moment when I would hit the ground hard. And when I finally did. I was amazed that I was still in one piece, I could not even feel a tinge of pain.

"Thank you Grandpa, thank you grandma!" I prayed loudly to thank god that I was still alive.

"Ojou-sama, who are you thanking."

I opened my eyes in surprise. It was not that I survived the fall, but Hyuuga-san had…

"Ojou-sama, as the heiress of the Sakura's company, I honestly expected someone more graceful and lady like."

I stared deep into the red crimson eyes of his, still recovering from the shock. I can't believe he caught me.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright."

I blinked my eyes continuously for a few times before answering yes.

"I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't catch you." He let me down gently onto the ground.

"Thank you… Hyuuga-san."

"It's my job, I'm only doing this, because I'm your butler."

Wow. That hurt. Because you're my butler?

"So actually, you don't really give a damn about me huh." I covered my eyes with my bangs. Tears were welling up for some reason… and I don't know why.

"Like I said, I'm only doing my job." He walked on, leaving me behind.

And I just stood there, like a fool. To be honest, I have no idea why these tears were falling. I mean, I, Mikan Sakura, hardly cry. I'm strong, I'm not a sheltered flower in a greenhouse compared to other rich daughters. I hate to depend on others. My knees buckled and I just sat down on the floor, crying away, for the rest of Math period.

"Mikan? Where were you? We were so worried about you!" Anna came running towards me with open arms as I walked through the classroom doors. I shifted my gaze towards Hyuuga-san. He had already attracted a lot of attention, having those gorgeous looks. He turned around and looked at me, hard as ice. I looked away immediately, not wanting to get hurt again.

"Mikan?" Nonoko touched my shoulders in concern. "Your eyes are all red."

"I'm fine! I honestly am! I slept too little last night." I forced a smile on my face. Lying, was never my forte.

"Oh I… see…" Anna seemed like she wanted to dig everything out of me, but kept quiet.

"Mikan. You better put a smile on your face, if not I'll punch one out of you with my baka gun." Hotaru walked towards me with her precious invention. I staggered backwards.

"I'm fine! Honestly!" I waved my hands in front of me, as she got ready to shoot.

"Better tell me everything Mikan. You know how I hate liars." She eyes glinted with evil. Oh sadistic Hotaru.

All of a sudden, it all happened to quickly, a tall figure stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"Hyuuga. I won't pardon you, even if you are new." Hotaru walked up close to Hyuuga-san, and stared at him coldly.

"It's my fault that ojou-sama is like that, please forgive her." Hyuuga-san bowed down a low 90 degrees.

"Hyuuga…san." I looked at the person in front of me, that conceited look from just now, it was gone.

"Ojou-sama?" Anna shrieked. "Mikan! What happened to Tamamori?"

"I'm not sure either, it's time for him to take a break after all…"

"Then all the more, I should kill you, you useless butler who made your master cry." Hotaru's eyes really glistened with evil now. She raised her baka gun and pointed it at Hyuuga-san. Anna, Nonoko and I covered our ears, the baka gun was sure loud sometimes. However, a few seconds later, no gun shot was heard.

"Hyuuga, I forgive you. Hurt my friend another time, you're dead." Hotaru tucked the gun back into her bag and returned to her seat.

Hyuuga-san stood up straight. I looked at his well-built back as he walked back to his seat. Sitting down on my seat, I laid my head down on the table.

Just… what kind of person, was Hyuuga-san…


	3. Chapter 3

The numbers stared back at me like I was their enemy, and I stared back just as fiercely at them. The annoying ticking sounds from the clock rang in my head as seconds passed by.

"GAHHHH! Why do I even have to do this?" I yelled out as I laid back on my wheelchair. So many 'x's, so many 'y's, I can't even be bothered with them! Damn that Jin-Jin, he's such a sadist.

"Ojou-sama, that is a really simple question." I froze in my seat. After I regain my consciousness, I turned around sharply and saw him looking across the shoulder.

"Oi! Hyuuga-san! What are you doing in my room? At least knock before you come in!" Pointing towards the door, I covered the red that had probably been visible on my face with my bangs.

"Ojou-sama, it is a common thing for butlers to be enter the room without permission. It is a form of trust between butler and master." He smirked at my flustered face. How I wish I can erase that smirk off his face, right here, right now.

"Hmph. Whatever." Crossing my arms, I turned back to face the dumb math questions. "Just as I thought, you coulodn't manage to do them after all huh?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth, it's not like I didn't know how to do them. " Ah damn. That. Was a total lie.

"Ojou-sama are you really that dumb? That was clearly a lie." I blushed furiously at that comment. How on Earth did Mum and Dad find such a rude (and not to mention… sexy) butler?

"Ah! Fine! Help me with it!" I gave in hesitantly. He have yet another annoying smirk and bent over me to grab the pencil that was lying beside my hand.

"You better pay attention. So it's like this… and this…" The pencil he was holding seemed to dance on the paper, writing the answers down without even having to pause. But even he told me to pay attention, there was no way I could do it with his skin almost touching mine and his hot breath on my neck.

"So, y=3 and x=4, do you have this in your pea brain now?" He tapped the pencil on my head lightly.

"Oi. Doesn't mean you're my butler that you can bully me like this."

"You mother and father have told me to reprimand you in any way I like." He raised one of his eyebrows, as if saying, "Hah. I win." I formed a fist under the table. I bet this was all that old man's idea.

"If there's nothing else, I will take my leave for tonight." He bowed and left the room after I waved my hand for him to get out.

Finally. Freedom.

Getting out of my chair, I flung myself onto the bed. I stared at the star shaped lights on the ceiling. Speaking of my father and mother, when were they going to come back? Stretching my arm across to get the television remote control, I switched on the television. Since I'm bored, might as well have boring News to accompany me.

"Entertainment news. Arashi holds their 'Beautiful World' concert at Kokuritsu, in front of 50,000 fans, in the rain."

A clip of 5 idols dancing in the rain and their rabid fans in ponchos showed up on the screen. I was a huge fan of Arashi too. But, well, I had failed to get my hands on those tickets. Tsk.

Switching channels, there was a repeat of the well-known drama 'Nobuta wo Produce' showing. I've probably watched this drama for more than 4 times, but I'm honestly, not in the mood to watch dramas now. Especially with the rain pouring like buckets out there. Even the trees looked like their trunks were about to snap.

The next channel was one perfect for the weather now. True Japanese Horror Stories. The story of Hanako, the toilet ghost. Well… looks interesting enough. 5 minutes into the story, however, I was already hugging my pillow like it was my dear life.

"Are you done yet?" I hid my face behind the pillow for the zillionth time.

"Are you done yet?" I peeked a little at the screen, still, nothing was happening.

"Are you done yet?" The door creaked open and there was a girl with long hair, covering her face, in the cubicle. Then, screams. I was tempted to scream along, but it would be what Hyuuga-san would call non-lady-like.

Suddenly, the lights went out in an instant and everything turned pitched black. Lightning flashed yet again, illuminating the room for a split second. I ducked under the blankets. What a great time for a blackout. The wind blew strongly through the gaps between my windows and my math worksheets flapped hard under the paperweight. Since young, I have never like the dark. It was creepy and scary, like death. Thunder resounded in the distance, I shuddered yet again. I wonder if Hyuuga-san had woken up. To my utter shock, the room door shut close with a loud bang. I hated rainy days. I don't know why. It just gets to me.

From under the sheets, I heard the door creak open. Lifting up the sheets, I felt a heavy stone lift off my shoulders when I saw the now familiar figure. A ray of light shone into my eyes and before I knew it, I had practically jumped off the bed to hug him. Tears were rolling down, for what, I don't know why. I could sense that he probably felt awkward at this new situation, but I didn't want to let go. Not now, at least.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-san." I hugged him even more tightly. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me in even closer. My tears had already soaked his suit wet.

Hyuuga-san, even if it's just for a while, please, let me hold on. I'm afraid. Afraid of being alone.


End file.
